


Came here to explore, not to love.

by alyx99



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyx99/pseuds/alyx99
Summary: The pathfinder and her crew have finally defeated the Archon, the Nexus is finally developing as well as the other Arks, but there are still problems ahead of them. The Roekaar won’t stop fighting, the remaining kett are not giving up easily, the remnant are complicating things and some of the Angara people are still seeing the rest of the aliens as enemies and not as allies, including Evfra de Tershaav. It will be the job of Caliza and her crew to improve the relationships between every specie and to discover what the kett wants with her people before a war starts. She will even have to sacrifice herself for others to prove that she and her people are trustworthy.This is a fan fiction that involves EvfraXCalizaRyder relationship.





	1. A new beginning

It was a beautiful morning in the Nexus, the sun was bright enough to feel its warmth, the mist was sweet and cool and the sound of joy and happiness itself filled the environment with positive aura. It was the second day of triumph after the Archon was defeated, every specie was celebrating, truly enjoying themselves, peace fell upon everyone, everyone, except one.  
Caliza Ryder was in the docking bay, leaning back against the wall, looking straight to the Tempest with her arms crossed. Ryder was truly satisfied with what she and her crew had accomplished, but something wasn’t right. Lives lost, all of those souls that aren’t here, celebrating, like the rest of the people. She felt guilty and responsible for those dead ones. _All of this for a pathfinder, all of it,_ she thought. If she only knew the Archon was using her, maybe things could have turn out differently.  
“Stop doing this to yourself Ryder, you did what you could, nothing could have changed that, right?” she whispered to herself.

Peebee suddenly jumped towards Ryder, putting her out of balance and when Ryder regained her balance Peebee placed an arm around her, pulling her close.

“What are you doing here so early?” Peebee asked with a curious face.

“Just talking to myself ” Ryder replied.

“Wow, okay, didn’t knew you do that ”

“What? Is there’s something wrong with it?”

“No, it’s just-” Peebee suddenly stopped talking. She began staring at something interesting, at least it looked like it was something interesting, she only opens her eyes interestingly and smiles when there’s something about the remnant, and with that I found a _remnant thing expression_ , Ryder knew she was about to say something weird or smart.  
“Aha! Will you look at that? ” Peebee asked, pointing at something.

“What?” Ryder asked following Peebee’s finger.

“Ugh! Come on Ryder, you can’t be that blind”

“What?!”

“I know you see him, you’re just pretending you don’t, so I can look like an idiot”

_Him?_ Ryder thought to herself, not wanting to know who she was talking about. Seconds later, Ryder realized Peebee was talking about a human male who was ten meters in front of them, who was talking with an Asari and a Turian, the man was tall and handsome, he looked as young as Scott, he had a scar on his neck on what it seemed a soft and white skin.

“Oh….nope, no way Peebee”

“Why not? Everybody needs somebody, right? Besides we’re here to celebrate, to enjoy ourselves, you should enjoy yourself a little bit more, don’t you think? ”

“Yes, I’m here to celebrate, not here to flirt” Ryder managed to make a little space between them and crossed her arms again, staring at Peebee with pleasant eyes.

“Ryder, you can’t keep thinking like this, can you?”

“Don’t know, I might finally relax when we finish all the problems we have”

“And not while you’re busy?”

“Yep”

“Seeing you bores me Ryder”

“Well” Ryder patted on Peebee’s shoulder and started walking straight to the Tempest. “I’m going to check on my baby, haven’t been inside for one day”

 “Don’t be dramatic Ryder”

“Don’t worry, it’s not like I can fly her”

It was so quiet inside of the Tempest, so quiet that Ryder could hear the wind that flew between the tubes, Ryder let out a comfortable sigh and then smiled looking around, then she went straight ahead into her room and laid on her bed. The sheets were fresh and soft, she stretched out for a pillow and cuddled herself in it, her eyes stared getting tired, in the moment she closed them, she wasn’t able to open them again, she was able to hear her little hamster playing and eating, nothing more, until SAM called her out.

“ _Pathfinder?_ ”

“Yes SAM?” Ryder replied a little drowsy.

“ _I do not wish to interrupt, but I have reports for you from all over the galaxy_ ”

“What?” She immediately sat up forgetting how sleepy her eyes were. “All over the Galaxy?”

“ _Correct_ ”

“Bad news or good news?” she asked with a curious tone.

“ _It depends on how you consider them_ ”

_Bad news? We just defeated the Archon, I hope they’re good news…I hope_. She thought.


	2. Relationship goals

"So, I got these reports from all over the galaxy?” Ryder asked.

She and the leaders were reunited in the Pathfinder’s office, it was all calm but something wasn’t right.

“Yes, we apologize for calling you here…it was your day off ” Kesh looked preoccupied and concerned, in fact, everyone looked like that. Tann, Kandros, Addison. It made Ryder more nervous, she felt her stomach twisting a little, she could even feel the negative aura that was emerging from them.

“Well, what is it? You’re making me nervous ” Ryder said.

“Sorry Ryder, we didn’t mean to put you in this situation, the reports aren’t from all over the galaxy, but they’re highly important ” Kandros said with a serious tone, more serious than other times.

“It seems that the Kett are more problematic than usual, as well as the Remnant, we want data from the Angara people, but have denied to say something, which makes it more suspicious” Tann said. Ryder could hear him trying to clear his throat while talking, he had never done that, at least not in front of Ryder.

“Suspicious?” Ryder asked.      

“Ryder. Turians, Krogans, Salarians and even Humans have disappeared since the Archon was defeated” Addison said, she looked discouraged, she always was, but this time she looked even worse, even her voice was low, low enough to think she was depressed.

“What?! It doesn’t make any sense”

“We know, that’s why we have called you here, we need you to investigate what’s going on with the Angara, they’re hiding some-”

“Or! They just have nothing to do with this” Ryder interrupted Addison before she could continue. She hated how her people spoke badly about the Angara without having proof, Jaal was proof that the Angara and Humans could get along. Her crew was proof that all of the species could get along, was it so difficult to actually try?

“What if they do?” Kandros asked.

Ryder looked at Kandros with a disappointed expression.

“You cannot be serious Kandros”

“They are the only ones who haven’t completely cooperated on increasing the relationship between species!” He began raising his voice, angrily “Between all of us, just between them and you!” He shouted, pointing at Ryder fiercely.

Ryder stared at him for a few seconds, silence fell upon the room. She looked down, thinking, _only me? why is it only me?_. She heard Kandros trying to clear his throat, words were difficult for him to say, for once.

“Forgive me, I didn’t meaned that”

“It’s okay” She replied. She leaned her arms over the table, releasing a calm sigh.

“So…I just have to investigate what the Angara are up to? Because I have increased my relationship with them?” Ryder asked, glancing at Tann.

“Correct” Tann replied.

“Fine” She leaned back, putting herself straight again. Giving two steps back, letting her arms to swung down “I will send you some data of what has happened with the Angara, but don’t put pressure on them”

“As you wish” Tann bowed his head a little as a sign of understandment.

Ryder gave a last friendly glare to each one of the leaders and gave a half turn and started walking towards the exit. She could hear Kandros wanting to say something, but he couldn’t find the words, at the end he said nothing.

“SAM, how many people have been missing?” Ryder asked

“ _Twenty five people of the Milky Way have gone missing_ ”

“What?” She asked shocked, “In only two days?. What about the Angara?”

“ _The Angara abductions has decreased, but only three Angara have gone missing, last time seen on Voeld_ ”

“Do you know where the twenty five missing people were last seen?”

“ _Some were last seen in Eos, others in Kadara, the rest on Voeld_ ”

“What the heck were they doing on Voeld? It’s an Angara resistance base”

“ _I’m afraid I don’t have that information_ ”

“People get killed in Kadara, I wouldn’t be surprised if some went missing there….however in Eos…never mind that! We first need info, SAM, call the crew to the Tempest, tell them we’re going to Aya”

“Understood pathfinder”.

 

* * *

 

“Not even a week, not even one!” Peebee screamed trough the consoles, she was a little irritated; she already had plans on the Nexus.

“Calm down Peebee, if you yell that way, you might even break the console” Ryder said calmly. Standing in front of the map console.

“Easy for you to say Ryder, you’re always calm, maybe because you talk to yourself ”

“You do that Ryder?” Kallo asked, with such curious and cute eyes looking at Ryder, but asking with a surprising and unbelieving tone.

“What?! No, no, how could you possibly think that?” Ryder said, trying to hide her shame.

“Yes, yes she does, even in her sleep” Vetra interrupted the conversation.

“What? No!” Ryder said, talking through the consoles.

“It is true Ryder” Jaal suddenly added

“Jaal, you too?”

“I have to confess, you talk very…uncommon”

“You mean weird” Liam added

“Or even spooky” Cora said

“Cora…you too? What about Drack?” Ryder asked.

“Same here kid, you do speak weird” Drack replied.

“Gil, anything you want to add?”

“Nope…maybe” Gil replied.

“SAM, remind me to disconnect my crew from the same frequency when I start talking” Ryder said a little embarrassed.

“ _Sure pathfinder_ ”

“Wait…how do you all know I talk when I’m sleeping?” Ryder asked, almost shouting.

An enormous silence fell upon the Tempest, Ryder could only hear the computers calculating, even Suvi and Kallo stopped tapping on the consoles to hear the silence. Ryder tried to hold her laughter as best as she could, she was truly enjoying herself.

“Think I left the stove on-”

“I will be back on making ice-”

“I need to take apart my rifle-”

“I will go back and file reports-”

“I will help Liam with the ice-“

“Need to check on the Tempest-”

A resounding but quick static flew through the console. Ryder let out a loud and satisfied laugh, her stomach pinched tremendously, tears of joy came streaming on Ryder’s face, she could barely remain put.

“Well, it seems I am not the only weird one here” Peebee said delighted.

“Okay, okay…Kallo?” Ryder asked, regaining her composure.

“We’re almost on Aya Ryder”

“Good”

Regaining her breath and clearing up her tears, she released a satisfied sigh and looked at the beauty of the Onaon system. This is what I needed, she thought to herself.

“So, you do speak to yourself Ryder?” Kallo asked

“Yes Kallo, I do speak to myself, sometimes, just to feel myself again”

“See Suvi? talking to yourself it’s not wrong” Kallo said, looking at Suvi.

“Yes I know, but sometimes you say weird stuff about the Tempest” Suvi added.

“You too as well, with science”

“No I don’t”

“Okay, let’s stop you two, we’re getting close” Ryder interrupted.

“Yes pathfinder” they both responded at the time.

“Remember crew…” Ryder said, talking through the console again “…we will stay calm and stay friendly, we have to make good impressions, and Jaal, if they don’t behave well, please tell me later”

“Of course pathfinder” Jaal said.

“SAM?” Ryder asked, disconnecting the frequency from the console.

“ _Yes pathfinder?_ ”

“Stay alert while being on Aya”

“ _I thought you believed in the Angara?_ ”

“Yes, I do, but we need information about the Angara for the Initiative, if you see something out of place, scan it”

“ _Of course, pathfinder_ ”

“We all have to stay alert…”

 

* * *

 

 

Aya’s sky was filled with beautiful and fluffy clouds, it’s sun rays went through them, making spectacular shadows, the wind was blowing slow enough to enjoy it. Everything on Aya was perfect, it’s vegetation, it’s crystalline water, it’s soft blue sky, everything.

“I hope there will be a place like this to call home” Ryder said to herself.

“Pathfinder?” A familiar voice flew through Ryder’s ears. She turned around and gave a kind smile to Moshae Sjefa.

“Moshae Sjefa, it’s nice to see you again”

“Nice to see you as well, what brings you here?” Sjefa asked kindly.

“I need to speak with you, about the Kett”

“Ah yes, the initiative have insisting on that”

“I know, but my people began disappearing and maybe the Kett have something to do with it”

Moshae Sjefa suddenly became silent and stared at Ryder, doubtfully, her eyes were empty, Ryder couldn’t read her expression but she was acting in a way that Ryder have never seen before.

“Is something wrong?” Ryder asked.

“No! No, there’s nothing wrong” she reacted rapidly, like if she just realized something. “Would you like to ask Evfra? He has more reports than I do”

“Of course”

While walking to the resistance quarters, Ryder noticed how some of the Angara stared coldly at her, like if she was the new unidentified alien all over again, like if they didn’t knew who she was. Why are they looking at me like that? Have I not gained the right to be here?. Questions came cascading in Ryder’s mind, but she couldn’t find the answers. When they reached the resistance quarters, Moshae Sjefa walked faster and got ahead of Ryder.

“Evfra!” Sjefa shouted aggressively.

Evfra was talking to one of his soldiers, when he slowly turned his head to see where the shouting was coming from.

“You didn’t told me”

“Tell you what?” Evfra asked, not knowing what was going on.

“That Ryder’s people is disappearing”

Every Angara in the base turned their head to see what was going on, but Evfra glared at Ryder and stared at her with a coldly and irritated expression. The soldier that was talking with Evfra walked away and began analyzing his information oh his datapad.

“You knew?” Ryder asked, getting close to Evfra.

“Maybe. I only know that the Kett have reduced their activity on Voeld and that less Angara are being abducted”.

“So you did knew something”

“I said maybe! Didn’t you heard me?” Evfra raised his voice, annoyed.

“Evfra, it’s Ryder’s people” Sjefa insisted.

Evfra released a frustrated sigh and stared back at Ryder.

“I just know that less of your people is coming to Voeld, and the Remnant are being more over protective over their structures, we haven’t got a chance to get close”

“Why would you want to get close to those structures, you know I am the only one who is able to access them”

“To investigate, what else?”

“Going back to my point, do you know something about my people?”

“I just said that less of your people is coming, I do not know what happened to the rest” Evfra replied with a firm voice, crossing his arms.

“Well then, if you don’t mind, I will be going to Voeld to investigate” Ryder said, as if asking for authorization.

“I don’t care, do whatever you want”

“I’m sorry Ryder, for not giving you enough information about your people” Sjefa said, looking at Ryder with a guilty expression.

“Don’t worry, it’s my people, not yours, you shouldn’t worry that much about them” Ryder added.

“That’s what I’m saying!” Evfra shouted.

Ryder looked back at Evfra with an annoyed face, but Evfra didn’t seemed impressed at all and looked other way.

“Well, I have to go, it was nice seeing you Moshae Sje-”

“Pathfinder!” A familiar voice interrupted Ryder, Evfra uncrossed his arms and rapidly turned his head to where the familiar voice came from, he looked concerned but at the same time irritated. Ryder turned back to see who it was and for her surprise, it was Akksul.

“Hi Akksul, what are you-”

“Akksul, I’ve told you before, you are not allowed to go with the pathfinder!” Evfra interrupted Ryder with an irritated shout. He was definitely enraged.

“What? To go with me?” Ryder asked Evfra, completely confused.

“Yes, pathfinder, will you accept me as a member of your crew?” Akksul cheerfully asked, getting close to Ryder.

“Why would you want to join us?” Ryder asked Akksul, totally curious.

“Well, Jaal improved his self-image by helping you to defeat the Archon, I believe that if I join you, I will be able to erase the mistake I did in a past”

“That was a mistake you did Akksul” Evfra harshly said, approaching at Akksul “Turning our people against each other, if you want to erase what you did, you will do it alone”

Akksul lowered his head and looked at the floor, dissapointed, he felt humiliated in front of everyone, every Angara was whispering to each other. Some looked at him with dislike, others looked at him with upsetting expressions. Evfra looked satisfied and seemed like he was smiling, smiling?!. Ryder truly felt sorry for Akksul. She hesitated, but at the end she took a decision.

“Will it be okay if you’d stay with a crew member in the same room?” Ryder asked Akksul with an unsure tone, putting a hand on his shoulder. His face filled itself with joy again. Moshae Sjefa barely smiled with compassion, she didn’t know if she could trust him again. Evfra’s smile vanished and his face turned into an irritated one again.

“No! You will not take him!” Evfra violently said.

“Why not? He could be useful” Ryder said playfully, trying not to let fear get inside of her.

“You are not allowed to take him!”

“And you are not allowed to control his life”

“He is responsible for all the crimes he has committed!” Evfra shouted angrily, getting closer to Ryder, showing his defensive side. His eyes met hers, and a storm raged in his eyes. Evfra’s blood was boiling, to the point where he tightened his fist, he tried to hold as much patience as he could in front of Moshae Sjefa. But seeing him furious made Ryder satisfied, since she was kind of getting away with what she wanted.

“He hadn’t committed any crimes, he was doing what he thought it was right for his people” Ryder peacefully said, getting close to Evfra.

“He was doing what was right for him” Evfra replied with a firm tone, without breaking they eye contact.

“And now that he has the chance to make what it’s truly right for his people, you will not let him?”

Evfra kept staring at her, without erasing his irritated face, he tightened his fist more, wanting to say something but he couldn’t.

“Fine!” He finally said “But if he dies, it will be your problem, not mine” He made a fast turn and went with the soldier he was first talking when Ryder and the Moshae arrived.

“Thank you Ryder” Akksul said, feeling fortune.

“Welcome to the crew, I hope you don’t mind being in one room with another crew member”

“I won’t. You accepted me, that’s enough”

“We should get going” Ryder then turned and looked at Moshae Sjefa “It was nice seeing you again, Moshae Sjefa” Ryder gave Sjefa a little bow, and she bowed back. Ryder walked towards the exit of the quarters and Akksul followed.

“SAM, call the crew to the tempest”

“ _Yes, pathfinder_ ”

With two Angara in the crew, it could be more easier to investigate what’s going on Voeld.                                                                                                          While walking to the Tempest, different thoughts came to Ryder’s mind once again. _What if the Kett are now abducting a variation of species to use them as experiments, to transform them into themselves?_. That would be logical, but it would create chaos, like when the Angara fought the Kett even before the Nexus got to Andromeda. It would be tragic, seeing the ones you love trying to kill you. Ryder saw it with the Angara and with a Krogan, she doesn’t want to see it with humans.

“Pathfinder?”

“What? What?!” Ryder suddenly reacted.

“Are you…not feeling well?” Akksul asked concerned.

“No…yes! I’m fine”

“You looked blank”

“Blank? I was just thinking”

“Of what, might I ask?”

“I was thinking where should I put you”

“I already said, I don’t mind being with a crew member, I just hope they don’t mind me” Akksul said, thinking that this human is staring to act a little bit dumb.

“I will make sure of it” Ryder said, looking at Akksul with a compassionate smile.

“I will be minding you!” Evfra shouted behind both.

Ryder and Akksul turned their heads surprised, by seeing Evfra walking straight to them.

“I am going too, just to make sure you don’t try something, Akksul”

“I won’t” Akksul said.

“I am not sure I will have enough space for someone else” Ryder said amazed.

“Don’t worry about me pathfinder, you should worry more about this traitor” Evfra said coldly, looking fiercely at Akksul.

“He’s not a traitor, and if he is, he’s at least trying to erase that name for you, for everyone”

Evfra stared at Ryder, irritated, but she just smiled back to irritate him more.

“What about your people?” Ryder asked.

“I asked my second soldier on command to take charge while I’m out”

“Are you sure you want to go? I don’t know if you will like my crew”

“Does it look like I care? I will just go to check Akksul, not to make friends with other aliens” Evfra said irritated.

“Okay then…let’s just go” Ryder said, walking towards the console where she then activated the bridge to get to the Tempest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it too long?  
> If it is, I will make it shorter next time, like I usually make it in Tumblr. This is a chapter that contains two chapters, because I was normally one chapter (in Tumblr) ahead of the other, in this account.
> 
> I hope this will last you till next Sunday. Thanks for the reading, and I'll try my best to make this fanfic enjoyable.


	3. The leader

 

“Are you sure about this Ryder?” Liam asked concerned.

“Of course! When Jaal came, you seemed to be just fine being a friend with him and him with you”

“I’m still not sure about this, this Angara doesn’t seem to like me”

“Lucky for you, it’s Akksul we’re talking about, not Tershaav. He definitely hates humans, aliens, he doesn’t even likes me” Ryder said getting closer to Liam. “That’s why Akksul will stay with you and Tershaav will stay with Jaal”

“Whatever you say…”

“Come on Liam, you’ll be just fine with him” Ryder patted on Liam’s back to cheer him up. “Gotta go, duty calls” Ryder gave him a last smile and started walking towards the bridge. For her surprise, Evfra was waiting outside the bridge leaning side way on the doors, with his arms crossed. It looked like he still didn’t have access into the bridge.

“Do you need something, Tershaav?” Ryder asked.

“I need to check if we are really going to Voeld”

“Yes we are, you don’t have to check anything”

“You aren’t the leader of me”

“No, I’m not, but right now you’re in the Tempest, in my ship, so I believe I am the leader of you, temporarily, want it or not”

Evfra stared at Ryder with a magnificent frustrated expression, trying to intimidate her, but she stood calm and steady.

“Look, I don’t care if you go into the bridge to see where are we going, I just don’t want you bossing me around, or us, while you’re on the Tempest, got it?”

Evfra looked away, grunting angrily, ignoring what she said.

“Go it?!” Ryder raised her voice, getting close to Evfra annoyed.

Evfra turned his head rapidly, he looked surprised for a split second and then he returned to his frustrated expression once again. He grunted, but this time calmly.

“Whatever you say…” he replied annoyed.

“Good. Now come on, let’s see where we’re going”

Ryder entered the bridge and Evfra followed, uncrossing his arms. Kallo and Suvi actually looked surprised to see Evfra, they rapidly turned to their consoles again, once they noticed Evfra was about to turn his head to Suvi.

“Take us to Voeld, Kallo”

“Yes pathfinder” Kallo replied.

“Prepare your gear Tershaav” Ryder said, she turned and walked besides him.

“Do we really need it?” Evfra asked, following her.

“We’re going to ask questions and then we will be going to that Kett base” She replied, checking her weapons.

“What for?”

“I know they have something to do with my people disappearing”

“What if they don’t?”

“They have to, or else, the Initiative will blame you”

“What?!” Evfra asked annoyed.

“Yep, but it’s not my fault, that’s why I need to go to that base, to prove the Initiative wrong”

“Does your people always blame us without thinking?!” Evfra asked irritated.

Ryder was loading her final weapon, when the weapon gave the last click, Ryder looked at Evfra and sighed.

“Do you always judge aliens by how they look ignoring their good actions?”

Evfra got close to Ryder and gripped her by one arm, he looked directly at her eyes, leaning a little bit to the front to look intimidating.

“How can we not judge you? Every time you do something good, it favors you the most, behind those good deeds there’s something wicked. Your people is always going where they are not wanted, we don’t need you, we don’t need any of you” Evfra said coldly, without letting her go.

“Really? Last time I checked, I was the one who saved your Moshae, what would you have done if me and my crew weren’t there? Do I have to remind you, that it was your fault your Moshae got abducted because of your contacts?” Ryder asked, preparing herself for his reaction.

Evfra squeezed Ryder’s arm even more. His blood was boiling, how could a human like her put his anger out of control. Ryder tried to ignore the pain and looked directly at his eyes.

“I’m not asking you to trust me, or the Initiative, but stop seeing me as the rest of my people, I’m different, I am Caliza Ryder, no one else has my name or acts like me. You’re Evfra De Tershaav and you’re different from the rest of your people, no one else does what you do and I respect that, I don’t see you as the same as Jaal or Akksu, do I?”

Ryder managed to pull her arm out of the reach of Evfra’s hand. They both stared at each other.

“So, stop seeing me as the Initiative or as the Kett, see me as the one and only pathfinder, Caliza Ryder”

Evfra kept staring at her without saying a word, he slowly closed his hand and straightened himself once again, he then gave two steps back without turning his eyes from Ryder.

“As the pathfinder or as Ryder?” Evfra asked calmly.

Ryder didn’t knew what to say, she didn’t expected that question, at least not from him. Evfra didn’t expected a fast answer, he turned and walked outside the bridge. Ryder grabbed her left arm and knead it, trying to calm the pain. _Next time I confront Evfra, I will have to put my uniform first,_ she thought. She released a small giggle and continued preparing her gear.

 

* * *

 

“I said no!” Ryder shouted “I’m taking Akksul and Jaal! Not Akksul, Jaal and Tershaav!”

“You shouldn’t complain Ryder, if I go with you, you will look more trustworthy” Evfra replied, walking further and further from the Tempest.

“Tershaav! Evfra!” Ryder yelled irritated, but Evfra didn’t seem to hear her or maybe he just ignored her. Voeld winds were strong and cold, Ryder’s fingers felt like they were going to crack in the moment she moved them again, she barely felt her warm blood flowing through her body.

“Well let’s go, we shouldn’t get separated from him” Ryder said with her teeth shivering.

“I believe he won’t get lost, Ryder” Jaal added.

“I know, but there are solar heaters in the base and I’m freezing out here”

Ryder began running through the cold winds of Voeld, with Jaal and Akksul following her, with the despair and necessity of getting to the warm base. Every breath she took seemed to come out colder, every step she ran felt like getting heavier and heavier. She was getting sleepy, but she had to get to the base. No matter how many times she came to this cold planet, it was always the same cold breath, sleepy eyes, heavier body, everything. Even if she used her jump-jet to go faster, it was all the same or maybe a little worse. When she finally got near the base, she approached the first solar heater she saw and bathe herself in the heat, the ice in her uniform melted, turning into cold water flowing through her body. Evfra approached to her with a delighted expression.

“What?” Ryder asked annoyed.

“It is pleasant to see humans struggle in the cold, makes me want to laugh”

“You know we can die in extreme cold, right?”

“I know, that’s why it’s pleasant seeing you struggle for survival”

“Shut up”

Ryder managed to locate the resistance leader of Voeld, Anjik Do Xeel and walked straight to her.

“Commander?” Ryder asked respectfully, Xeel turned her head and gave Ryder a small smile.

“Pathfinder, it’s nice to see you again” Do Xeel said.

“Nice to see you too” They both did the Angara salute, smiling at each other. Ryder felt grateful having some Angara treating her like their own.

“What brings you here?” Do Xeel asked.

“I came her to-”

“To see if our people are the ones that have to do something with the disappearing of the Nexus people” Evfra interrupted Ryder before she could even finish. Commander Xeel’s happy expression turned into an uncertain one, she looked at Ryder with sad eyes, like if she knew what was Evfra talking about.

“No!” Ryder said, glaring at Evfra “Your people have nothing to do with it, but I need information about the Kett”

“The Kett?” Do Xeel asked

“Yes, some of my people were last seen here in Voeld, the Kett might have to do something with that situation”

“Well, the Kett here in Voeld have decreased their activity”

“What?”

“The Kett haven’t come or gone like they used to, they seem more calm, however, when I delivered a group of Angara to try and enter the base, they defended it with all their might”

“What about our people?” Evfra asked, looking at Do Xeel.

“Some got injured and few died, they barely escaped” Do Xeel replied.

“Why didn’t you attacked with the ships instead of going on foot?”

“They would have easily destroyed our ships, they were well equipped”

“What if…” Ryder interrupted. Both looked at her wondering what she was going to say. “What if, they’re hiding something, maybe my people, they wouldn’t mind defending that base unless there’s something precious”

“They have always defended that base” Evfra said.

“I know, but it looks suspicious that they haven’t attacked this base, and instead of attacking they’re defending, also the Angara abductions have decreased” Ryder the realized something and looked at commander Xeel. “Commander, since when the Kett started acting like this?”

“Yesterday, that’s what the reports say”

“My people have gone missing since we defeated the Archon…”

Ryder stared at Xeel and then at Evfra, both had nothing on their faces, only a blank expression , which surprised Ryder, Angara tend to show their emotion, right?

“What will you do then Ryder?” Evfra asked

“I will sneak into that Kett base” Ryder said confidently.

“Alone?”Akksul asked, getting closer to Ryder from the back.

“No, but if you want to stay here…” Ryder replied, turning her head at Akksul and Jaal.

“No! I will go with you pathfinder” Akksul said.

“Count me in” Jaal added, taking one step forward. Ryder smiled to both and turned back at Xeel and Evfra

“Are you coming, Tershaav?” Ryder asked looking at Evfra.

Evfra released a small grunt and looked at Ryder. “I will, but just to see you struggle”

Ryder turned her confident expression into an annoyed one and kept looking at Evfra with irritated eyes. She then sighted a little and looked at the commander Xeel again, giving her a compassionate smile.

“See you later commander”

“Take care pathfinder”


	4. Different but the same.

“Well… the commander wasn’t lying about the base being highly protected” Ryder said.

“Of course she wasn’t, what made you think she was?” Evfra asked.

“I know she wasn’t lying, but I didn’t expected the base to be this highly defended”

“What now?”

“Well, there are a bunch of Chosen, like seven Anointed, twenty Wraiths, five Turrets…should I keep counting?” Ryder asked, looking back at the three Angara.

The Pathfinder and the three Angara where at the top of a hill, behind a frozen rock, high and near enough to only examinate the Kett entrance.

“Shoot! It’s colder up here” Ryder said shivering, squeezing both hands.

“Are you struggling?” Evfra asked pleasantly.

“No…shut up!”

“What now Ryder?”Jaal asked.

“We will have to sneak in, there’s no way we can kill all those”

“We have been inside a Kett facility, surrounded by Kett, what difference does this makes?”

“The only difference between the facility and this base, it’s that this base is highly protected” Ryder replied.

“I say we create a distraction” Evfra added “Akksul! Go over there and sacrifice yourself”

Akksul looked at Evfra shocked, with his eyes filled with fear, Ryder stared at Evfra too, but with an irritated expression.

“Are you serious?” Akksul asked terrified.

“No! Akksul, you’re with me, you will obey me, okay? Not this Angara that wants to kill you” Ryder said, looking at Akksul trying to comfort him. Ryder then turned her head rapidly, once again looking at Evfra with an irritated expression, Evfra ignored her and turned away.

Ryder released a sigh to calm herself and looked at the three. “Okay, let’s go”

The four slid through the snow carefully and slowly, the blizzard helped them to get out of sight from the Kett. Ryder could feel her armor submerging in the snow, every now and then, she felt some snow flakes flowing through her skin. _It’s cold_ , she thought. Her armor was made for everything, but had little tolerance with the snow?.

Once they got near the entrance, they hid behind a huge Kett containment box.

“Get ready to run” Ryder said, getting ready to throw a grenade. She grabbed it and threw it as far as she could for the Kett to clear the entrance. Once it exploded, every Kett in the entrance ran towards the location of the explosion, every Turret pointed as well and started shooting. _What a waste of bullets_ , Ryder thought. Ryder and the Angara crouched down and entered the base.

It didn’t looked like a facility, but it was packed with ammo and weapons. Evfra actually looked surprised, he had never seen a base so packed with all of this. Everything looked like a base, until Ryder noticed a Cryo pod from the Nexus, squeezed between boxes. She rushed to it, but it was empty.

“SAM?”

“ _This containment pod has no important damage, I conclude it was recently brought”_

“Was there someone inside?”

“ _There was a female turian_ ”

“Well, they are definitely from the Milky Way species”

Ryder kept analyzing the base, going through here and there, every pod she found was from the Nexus and from other Arks, they were all empty but some were few older than others. She didn’t like it, she didn’t liked this at all, a bad feeling flew through her spine, like sharp needles poking her up and down. These people were definitely the missing ones the Initiative talked about.

“ _Pathfinder_ ” SAM suddenly added.

“Yes SAM?”

“ _Due to the abductions of the Milky Way species here on Voeld, the colonizers have returned to the Nexus, until everything is safe, your only ally, is the Angara people_ ”

“What? How am I supposed to get these people out of here?”

“ _Should I inform the Nexus about the situation?_ ”

“Tell them to be ready if I call them”

“ _Yes pathfinder”_

“Come on guys, let’s see what else we find” Ryder said, waving at her companions.

The more they walked, the more they found, it was all stacked together with small spaces between the stuff. Everything was filled with danger, with the possible hope for the Kett to win this time, will they win this time?.

“Ryder!” Jaal whispered loudly. Ryder felt how Jaal grabbed her by the arm and was pulled behind a containment box with him. Ryder was submerged in her thoughts that she didn’t even realized her body was moving towards two Chosen. She then came back to reality and glanced at her three companions, who were struggling to hide between the little spaces in the boxes.

“You fool!” Evfra whispered, looking at Ryder. She didn’t heard him say it, he wasn’t near enough, but she read his lips, he pronounced that word so well, enough for Ryder to realize what he was saying to her. She then, leaned a little bit to the front, enough for her left eye to glance at the two Chosen. It looked like they were examining another Nexus pod, they said a few words, pointing at it and tapped something in what it looked an Omni tool but Kett version, and somehow, they were able to open it. One of the Chosen leaned down to the pod, his arms looked like they were struggling.                                                                                             He then took out an unconscious Salarian, one Chosen grabbed her by one arm and the other by her other arm. They looked a little to the left and began walking towards a room, dragging the Salarian with them, she actually looked dead, the sound of her body dragging in the floor wasn’t loud, but high enough to hear it. After they entered the room, Ryder and the Angara walked slowly towards the entrance of the mysterious room, keeping their distance. Once near the entrance, Ryder stopped and swung one arm back, opening her hand, indicating her companions to stop as well.

Evfra didn’t wanted to stay back, he wasn’t able to see what was going on, he walked besides Jaal and Akksul and stood besides Ryder. Jaal and Akksul also wanted to see, they both walked fast, towards the other side of the entrance and leaned their shoulders on the wall. Ryder looked at Jaal and Akksul surprised, Jaal smiled back at her, trying to get her not to get annoyed. Ryder smiled back, letting out a little giggle, she then returned to her serious mode and looked at the Chosen once again. The Salarian began gaining conscious and began moving a little, however, the Chosen didn’t seemed to mind at all, they were staring at something, something that was high. Then, a Kett pod came floating down, slowly, to where the Chosen where, it looked like one of those pods where the Angara were kept for exaltation.

 _Exaltation?_ Ryder thought, shocked. _No, no, no! Those bastards will exaltate my people!_. The Salarian woke up, she looked at everywhere, realizing where she was, she began moving and trying to get up but the Chosen were holding her tight without taking their eyes off the pod.

“Let me go! Let me go!” The Salarian began screaming and crying, still struggling to get up “Please, let me go!” her screams began getting louder and louder, with pain and tears.

Ryder began feeling anxious, nervous, every scream the Salarian made drove Ryder out of reality, leading her to fear. She began feeling a knot in her stomach, that tighten itself more and more, she could feel the evil emerging from the Kett that pinched every part of her body, her legs couldn’t help her, and slowly fell to the ground. Her heart began racing with terror, it was the only thing Ryder could feel at that moment. Terror.

Evfra noticed how she was behaving and decided to put a hand on her back, trying to calm her down, Ryder jolted a little, she felt him but didn’t turned, she was stilled filled with terror, Evfra looked at Jaal, trying to figure out what he should do, Jaal gave Evfra an unsure look, he didn’t knew Ryder could behave like this, she had never shown this side of her, until now. _Is this how the Angara felt when they saw the Kett were exaltating their people?_ She thought.                                     The Salarian screams were fading, it was when Ryder came back to reality.

She leaned to the front to see what was going on, the Salarian was already inside of the pod, still struggling, the pod’s doors slowly closed and filled the Salarian with terrifying shadows, until it was completely shut. The pod flew up once again to whatever place it would go. A Cardinal then came, from a door that was between the pods, when it opened, the pods moved and when it closed, the pods returned to their place.

 

Another pod came down, and the Cardinal stepped between the Chosen, looking at the pod as if it was their last hope, the pod then stopped and floated some few meters above the Kett. The Cardinal then took something from the Chosen’s hands and flew up towards were the pod was. The pod’s doors slowly opened and a naked Turian came out floating, unconscious, the Cardinal stood floating in front of the Turian and raised his arms, he then swung his arms down towards the Turian’s neck and injected that exaltation stuff before the Turian could gain consciousness, it was the pain that woke him up. The Cardinal flew down, looking at the Turian with gleaming eyes.

The Turian began twitching and screaming in pain, his bones cracked and he was turning black, he stopped floating and fell to the floor, still twitching, but instead of screaming he began hissing. He stood up in four legs, one leg mutated more than the other, his back began getting bigger and bones stared popping out of his skin and he began hissing even more, at this time he looked more like a monster instead of a Turian.                                                                                             He then looked at the Cardinal and jumped right into him, knocking the him down, the Turian wanted to kill him and the Cardinal was struggling to keep him away. One of the Chosen got close and kicked the mutated Turian with all his might, he took out his gun and began shooting at it, the Turian hissed and cried, rolling himself on the floor followed by a trail of blue blood, it was hard to kill, bullets went through his skin but it didn’t seemed to affect him at all, until one last bullet finished with his suffering.

 

* * *

 

 

After the last bullet, it was all quiet, the winds of Voeld once again were barely heard. The Cardinal got close to the Turian body and looked at it with disappointment, he then turned and told the Chosen something pointing at the body. The Cardinal then walked over the body and went in through the same door he first came. The two Chosen grabbed the body and went through another door that was found on the left side of the room, Ryder didn’t noticed that door before, the pods covered the door from her point of view, once again, they were alone.

“We need to do something” Ryder said, looking back at Evfra.

“What exactly?” Evfra asked, taking his hand away from Ryder’s back.

“We cannot save all these people, at least not yet, but we need to weak the Kett down” She placed a hand on her chin, trying to figure out what she could do, she then looked at the weapons and ammo boxes and smiled “And I think I know how to do it” She added, pointing at the boxes.                                                           The three Angara looked at each other with uncertain expressions, they didn’t knew why Ryder was smiling, it wasn’t a moment to smile, was it?

“I will need all of your grenades” She said. Akksul handed her his grenades without hesitation, Jaal gave her his grenades as well, but with an uncertain expression. Ryder looked at Evfra, but he wasn’t going to hand none of his ammo to her, he gave two steps back and crossed his arms, his movements were enough for Ryder to understand that he wasn’t going to cooperate.

“Let’s go back to the entrance” Ryder said.

While walking back to the entrance, Ryder started placing a grenade on every three containment boxes, she intended to create a chain reaction of explosions, it won’t destroy the base, but it will definitely weak the Kett down. Once they got near the entrance, Ryder was left with only one grenade. The team hid behind the last containment box before going outside.

“Okay, here’s the plan, I will go back to activate the grenades, you three will stay here, try to find the safest path through those Kett out there once you hear the explosions, and try to kill those who get near the entrance, got it?”

The three Angara didn’t responded, but they nodded their heads at the same time. Ryder just had to hold her laugh, they looked cute when they nodded their heads at the same time. Evfra seemed to notice Ryder's strange behaviourr, he couldn’t figure out why, but he began thinking that Ryder was crazy. She then turned and looked around, seeing if there’s no Kett looking at her from the outside, she crouched and ran to where the trial of grenades started.

 _They’re going to pay for this, they really are, those monsters are going to pay for making my people suffer_. She thought, while straightening herself while running and instead of fear, anger surrounded her, those needles she felt, disappeared, she needed to release her anger, one way or another, she could feel it in her chest she could feel it flowing through her body, she needed to release it and the best way to do it, was to weak the Kett down.

She finally got to the begging of the grenade trail, after regaining her breath she grabbed the remaining grenade she had and looked at it with such satisfied and pleasant feeling, _this is for my people_. She raised her arm and swung it towards the first grenade, however, she didn’t let go of the inactivated grenade she had on her hand, not after noticing a Chosen looking at her with a shocked expression.


	5. Plan B

 

They just stared at each other, like statues posing for someone, they paralyzed. Ryder could feel that _beat_ that hearts make when they realize something or when they’re scared, a Human with a grenade in her hand and a Chosen pointing at her with his gun about to shoot. Ryder once again came back to reality and squeezed the grenade in her hand. _I don’t have time for this_ , she thought. She activated the grenade and threw it slightly towards the first grenade, when she felt the grenade getting away from her hand, a bullet flashed in front of Ryder’s eyes, she ignored it and stared running.                                                                                     Seconds later, vibrations and flashes were everywhere, she could see her shadow running, Ryder could hear the explosions going off one by one, she could also feel the heat behind her getting hotter and hotter and the vibrations getting stronger and stronger. _Crap! Crap! Crap!_ , she thought, terrified. She was scared, however, deep inside, she was happy, knowing that the Kett will loose a huge amount of supplies.                                                                                                                 She calmed a little once she started hearing the shooting in the entrance. Once she ran besides the last grenade, she threw herself behind a Kett shield and heard the last explosion. She turned around and leaned back, to see what see had done, flames were all over the place and little by little they began fading, the boxes were burned from the outside and inside, she felt relieved and giggled a little, Evfra saw her staying there doing nothing except giggling, he got close to her by gripped her arm.

“Ryder! Are you going to run?!” Evfra shouted. Ryder reacted rapidly and stood up, she took out her assault rifle and began shooting.

“Tershaav! Throw one of your grenades to that group over there!” Ryder shouted, pointing the location with her gun. Evfra did as asked, but instead of one, he threw both of his grenades to that group packed with Kett, once the grenades exploded, Kett flew over Ryder and her team, and a clear path showed up.

“Run!” Ryder yelled fiercely.

The four stared running towards the same snowy hill they slid down, through the temporary path that Evfra had created. Bullets flashed over their heads and body, Ryder noticed that her companions stopped every few steps and turned back to shoot the Kett.

“Stop shooting and keep running” She yelled.

Jaal and Akksul did as Ryder said, but Evfra stopped every twelve steps to turn back and keep shooting with his rifle at whatever he could shoot.

“Tershaav! I said run, not shoot!”

They were getting further from the base and closer to the Nomad, the bullets couldn’t precisely hit them no more, Jaal and Akksul ran ahead of Ryder and Evfra, the snow still made it difficult to run, at least for Ryder, the Angara seemed to run perfectly over snow.

“Tershaav! Come on, we’re getting closer!” Ryder shouted.

Once again, Evfra ignored her and kept shooting. Until one bullet went right through his right shoulder.                                                                                       Evfra grunted angrily and fell to the ground, grabbing his injury with his other hand.

“Evfra!” Ryder shouted alarmed.

Jaal and Akksul heard Ryder’s shout and stopped, they turned back. Once they realized what was happening they ran towards Ryder, ignoring the bullets that still flew over their heads. Ryder got close to Evfra and helped him to get up, she placed his left arm around her neck, he tried to hide his pain. Ryder placed her left hand over his injury, trying to stop the blood, with her right arm grabbing Evfra’s back.

“Jaal! Akksul! Cover us!” Ryder said.

They both took out their weapons and started shooting back at the Kett, walking slowly backwards. Ryder walked slowly with Evfra.  _He’s heavy_ , she thought. She turned her head, looking at Evfra, checking how he was doing. He noticed she was looking at him, so he looked back at her with an annoyed expression.

“I don’t need your help, human” Evfra said.

“Of course you do, you are struggling, right?” Ryder asked pleasantly.

Evfra stared at her, even more annoyed, but she just ignored him and looked at the Nomad.

“Yes, I’m struggling” he said “ What about you? Are you struggling while helping me and feeling the cold?”

Ryder felt annoyed, just a little, Evfra is one of the guys that are too proud to accept the help from someone else, and if they do, they have a good excuse, they always have a good excuse. She turned and looked directly at Evfra’s eyes with a serious expression, an expression that Evfra has never seen before.

“Yes, I’m struggling, but it’s worth it, you’re worth it Tershaav, every alien that wants to make this galaxy a better place is worth it”

Ryder turned once again, looking at the Nomad, but from the corner of her eye, she saw that Evfra was still looking at her, which made Ryder felt that knot in her stomach, a positive knot. Once they got to the Nomad, Ryder released Evfra slowly, slowly enough for him to lean on the vehicle.

“Jaal! Akksul! Come on!” Ryder yelled.

The two Angara turned and ran towards the Nomad. Ryder was about to get into the vehicle, when suddenly a bullet hit the Nomad, she jolted a little and turned back, she noticed that some of the Chosen were getting close. _Damn it!_. She thought. She looked at Evfra and he was already trying to get into the Nomad, like a baby trying to get to somewhere high. She grabbed his left arm and pulled him, he suddenly grunted painfully.

“Sorry” She said. Pulling him as delicately as she could.

Jaal and Akksul literally jumped into the Nomad and once Evfra was in, its doors closed, just in time to block five bullets pointing at Ryder. The Nomad was revived once again, it accelerated enough to blow out some snow and they were off.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jaal, can we do something about Evfra’s wound?” Ryder asked, while driving away from the base.

“I believe we don’t have any curing supplies in the Nomad” Jaal said concerned.

“Well shoot!” Ryder said “Hold on guys, we’re going to fast travel”

“Fast what?” Akksul asked.

Ryder pressed the fast travel button, and in less than fifteen seconds, they got to the Angara base. Ryder got out quickly and waved at the two nearest Angara people, trying to tell them to come. They didn’t quite understanded her cause they didn’t moved, she lowered her hand and took a deep breath, however, when she was about to yell about Evfra, the same Angara came running towards her, she didn’t knew what just happened until she turned and saw Evfra out of the Nomad. He was covering his wound and his blue blood was flowing through his entire arm, until it spilled on the snow.

“You shouldn’t worry about me” Evfra said.

“I won’t, not if you get yourself cured” Ryder replied.

Evfra walked between Ryder and the Nomad towards the Angara base entrance, the two Angara accompanied Evfra, they actually looked concerned about him, but he just said “I’m fine”.                                                                                                                                                                                                                   Some of the Angara looked shocked seeing Evfra injured, they turned their heads towards Ryder, one by one, staring at her angrily, like if she was the one to blame for Evfra getting hurt.

“Let’s go back to the Tempest” Ryder said, turning around and getting into the Nomad again. 

 

 

 

 

Once in the Tempest, Ryder went to the bridge and stopped in front of the navigation controls.

“SAM, did you told the Initiative of what we found?”

“ _Yes pathfinder, they will investigate how the people got there, however, they’re not thankful for what you did_ ”

“The explosion?”

“ _Correct_ ”

“Thanks SAM” Ryder replied. “Kallo, take us to the Nexus”

“Of course, pathfinder” Kallo said.

Pity came to Ryder’s mind, she remembered how the Salarian was struggling, how she was screaming. The Turian that was suffering, that was hissing. The Kett were once again treating them as something they could use, and if it doesn’t work, it will be dumped like trash. Her blood began boiling, she tighten her fist until her knuckles became white, enough for her veins to become visible. Anger was emerging from her heart, the negative aura was inside of her, she had to release it, again, she had to get rid of it. She smashed her fist into the map console making a slightly crack. Suvi and Kallo jolted and looked at Ryder surprised, then, they stared at each other, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Ryder looked at her hand and slowly raised it, shivering. She opened and closed it, trying to cure the pain, trying to forget her anger.

“Sorry Kallo…” Ryder said, still looking at her hand.

“Don’t be. But, may I ask why?” He asked, concerned.

“The Kett, those bastards did something again, I will explain to all of you later” Ryder replied, lowering her hand to her side.

“I understand, but next time, hit Suvi or someone else, please”

“Hey!” Suvi shouted.

“You know I wouldn’t hit any of you” Ryder said, looking at the beauty of the Nexus. “I will go and talk to Akksul” she added, lowering her voice.

Ryder turned and went out of the bridge, she headed to Liam’s room, where Akksul should be, thinking what she should tell to the Leaders, the explosion was necessary, right? . Once she got to the room, she saw Akksul sitting in the couch, looking at the floor with his arms leaning on his legs, he was just there, quiet.

“Akksul?” Ryder asked, unsure of what was going on.

Akksul slowly raised his head, until his eyes met hers. His expression was all crushed, if that’s a way to put it, he was all ‘blank’, Ryder didn’t knew if he was sad or if this was just his normal face. He then again turned at the floor, without moving his body. Ryder slowly approached to him, sitting as delicately as she could, close to him. She lowered her head a little, trying to get a better view of his face.

“I’m sorry…Pathfinder” Akksul finally said.

“For what?” She asked, still unsure of what he was talking about.

“For what I did in a past, for what I did to Jaal”

“You shouldn’t be, everyone makes mistakes and you learn from them” Ryder said, putting a hand on his shoulder “I came to tell you, that we’re arriving at the Nexus, home of the Initiative”

“So…?”

“So, I hope you ignore how they treat you. They don’t trust you, in order to gain their trust, just behave well”

“Are you doubting of me?” Akksul asked with disappointment in his voice.

“No, I don’t doubt you, the Initiative does, they know you and what you did, you have to show them you have changed, okay?” Ryder asked gently.

“Have I earned your trust?”

“Yes. Yes you have, now you have to show that loyalty and confidence to them, I don’t want them to see you as the past Roekaar leader, I want them to see you as the Angara I trust”

Akksul released a little smile at Ryder, looking at her eyes, but his expression didn’t changed that much.

“Get ready, it’s your chance to prove everyone you have changed” Ryder said, patting Akksul’s shoulder.

“Yes, pathfinder” Akksul replied. He gave Ryder a last friendly glare and got up, walking towards the outside of the room.


	6. Secrets

The Nexus was as beautiful as always, the sun was above everyone, it made it look like evening, the sun rays were calm, but warm enough. Everything was beautiful, filled with positive energy, however, all disappeared once Ryder was getting near the Pathfinder’s office, she wasn’t even one step inside of the office when she sensed the negative aura, she couldn’t help it, her body and mind always sensed what was evil or what wasn’t right, ever since Scott was born, it was the duty of the ‘big sis’ to care for her ‘little bro’. She was walking towards the reunion table trying to examine the leader’s expression, and she noticed how Tann and Addison followed every movement she gave, looking at her unsatisfied, like always, but Kandros and Kesh looked calm.

“Your discovery was good Ryder, but the explosion wasn’t necessary” Tann said, before Ryder could reach the table.

“We at least weakened them down” Ryder replied, glancing at the table, trying to ignore Tann.

“You should have left them, if you had escaped without them noticing you, they could have keep stacking their supplies. And then we could attack the base to weak them completely down”

Ryder rapidly turned her head, looking at Tann, not believing what he was saying.

“You would attack, knowing our people were trapped in there?” Ryder asked, starting to get annoyed.

“If we had to, then yes”

Ryder once again felt anger flowing through her body, but this time, it wasn’t because of the Kett, it was because of this Salarian, that is supposed to do what’s good for the milky way people, for every specie, not only his.

“We’re supposed to save our people” Ryder continued.

“Exactly, that’s why if some transform into the Kett, we will have to eliminate them, they’re not one of us anymore. Those people in the Kett base have no hope, the Initiative doesn’t enough military to save them and you shouldn’t try to help either, you and your crew would only kill yourselves” Addison added.

“What?” Ryder asked fiercely.

“Ryder…” Kandros said softly, getting close to Ryder trying to calm her.

“I can’t? My crew can’t? We saved the Moshae, we defeated the Archon, I made planets habitable, and now your saying I can’t save those people?” Ryder asked, pointing at herself, touching her chest.

“We helped you Ryder, as well as the Angara, that’s why you succeeded, without us, you couldn’t possibly made it” Tann added.

Ryder couldn’t believe the words that came from Tann’s mouth, he didn’t do anything with the Archon, he just gave a few orders and that’s it, he’s not even the leader of the Nexus, the _whole_ Nexus, who is he to judge a pathfinder’s potential.

“I don’t care what you say about me” Ryder said, crossing her arms glancing at Addison. “But don’t you dare to judge my crew, you aren’t the one who should judge them”

“ You do know there’s a Salarian in your crew” Tann said.

Ryder looked at him, not knowing what he was exactly going for.

“Yes, I know there’s a Salarian in my crew, and he’s the best pilot I have ever met, and I’m also aware that my crew is made up of different species, which by the way, we get along perfectly fine, because we tried” Ryder said, raising her voice when she mentioned the word tried.

“ I will inform you, that we will at least try to save those people. You will thank me later” Ryder added.

Tann grunted and turned back, walking away without saying a word. Ryder uncrossed her arms and turned around. Kandros grabbed her by one shoulder to stop her, she turned her head and released a curious expression.

“You know you can count on me” Kandros said, looking directly at her eyes.

“I will try to help as well” Kesh added walking besides them.

“Thank you” Ryder said softly, with a compassionate smile, the anger she felt vanished and felt herself again. “I will try my best to save them” she added.

“I know you will” Kandros replied, slowly taking his hand off her shoulder.

“ _Pathfinder_ ” SAM suddenly said.

“Yes SAM?”

_“I have received and important e-mail from the Angara”_

“I will leave you to it” Kandros said, walking away from her towards the exit.

“That reminds me, SAM call the crew to the Tempest, I need to tell them what we’re getting into”

_“Of course, pathfinder”_

 

 

 

 

Ryder was walking forward and backwards, looking at the floor with her arms crossed, thinking how she should tell her crew about what she saw. She became feeling that _knot_ in her stomach, she didn’t wanted her crew to worry, she didn’t wanted to scare them.

“I hope this is fast, I made a new discovery about the Remnant” Peebee said. Ryder rapidly turned her head to where the voice of Peebee came from, getting herself ready for her ‘speech’.

“Are you sure it isn’t the same thing you discovered last time?” Vetra asked, walking behind Peebee.

“No it’s not, I’m sure of it”

“Yeah, yeah”

“What do you need pathfinder?” Cora asked, making her way between Vetra and Peebee.

“It’s about the Kett” Ryder replied.

 

After every member got in their position around the meeting table, Ryder released a sight, trying to relieve the pressure.

“The Kett, are now trying to exaltate our people, they exaltated a Turian, it was horrifying, I couldn’t do something for him, there was a Salarian too, that got trapped in a Kett pod, and…I’m sorry. I couldn’t save them, every time I don’t save someone from this galaxy or the Milky Way, I feel like I’ve failed you all” Ryder said, looking down at the table, trying not to feel embarrassed for the last part she mentioned. _Well that’s just stupid, I’ve failed you all?_. She thought.

“You haven’t failed anyone Ryder, at least not any of us, what about the Initiative?” Vetra asked.

“They won’t help, I told them about what the Kett were doing to our people, but they said I was on my own, that we were on our own, only Kesh and Kandros seemed to help”

“Well shit” Drack added.

“Yep, they prefer attacking the whole base with our people inside rather than saving them” Ryder said, raising her head, looking at her crew.

“What?” Cora asked surprised.

“It’s true, I tried to convince them, but they didn’t hear”

“ _Pathfinder, the e-mail” SAM interrupted._

“Oh right” Ryder suddenly said. “Meeting is over guys, it looks like we have another mission, but be prepared if I call you, for the Kett situation”

Everyone walked their way to whatever they had to go, it looked funny, they looked like little ants dispersing to their duties. Ryder sprinting straight towards the bridge, wanting to know what was this important e-mail she just got. She slowed down and stopped once she had the terminal in front of her.

 

Pathfinder _, I need you to come quickly to Voeld, the Kett have send us something heartbreaking, it has to do with Evfra I suppose, it came as a warning for him. -Commander Do Xeel_.

 

Ryder felt a chill flowing through her spine. Heartbreaking? Warning?, she could only imagine the worse, her right hand began trembling, she looked at it concerned, then she looked at the wall in front of her, like if she was seeing her own thoughts. She lowered her hand to her side and tightened it, to calm it, she then gave a fast turn, heading to the map console, she gave a few clicks here and there, then she finally saw Voeld.

“Take us to Voeld, Kallo” Ryder said, without taking her eyes off the planet picture.

“Yes pathfinder ” Kallo replied.

And after a few clicks Kallo gave, Ryder could see how the Tempest was flying at the speed of light towards the planet Voeld.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ryder was walking through the Angara base by her own, in where the vehicles were stored, if this was as important as mentioned in the terminal, she didn’t wanted her crew to worry about it, especially Jaal and Akksul. She noticed that some of the Angara around their vehicles, stopped what they were doing and looked at her, following every move she gave, some looked at her irritated and some relieved. She was getting closer to the center of the base, then she saw Evfra and Do Xeel talking, Evfra looked discouraged and commander Do Xeel looked pained and a little mournful. Another weird chill flew through her spine making goosebumps, she tried to act normal and tried to hide her nervousness the more she got close to the two Angara. Do Xeel noticed Ryder walking straight to them before Evfra did, after she turned her head, Evfra turned his too, looking at Ryder directly in her eyes, he then gave a fast turn, like if he was trying to ignore her. It didn’t felt like a normal turn however, it felt more like a turn filled with disappointment.

“What’s going on?” Ryder asked, preoccupied.

“This!” Evfra said, pointing with his eyes, at a metal box on a table.

Caliza gave a fast glance to Do Xeel, who was also looking at the metal box, but she then turned her head rapidly looking at the floor. Ryder didn’t liked it, she didn’t liked the fact that even Commander Do Xeel tried to ignore it.

Caliza filled herself with courage and slowly approached to that mysterious box. She gasped in horror when she realized that the box was filled with an Angara body turned into pieces, into small and medium fresh meat pieces, so stacked together, that it looked like a single piece of a body, that it looked like if it was going to pop out. It was the blood that came out of the box that made her tremble, her heart began racing in terror, she began feeling those sharp needles poking her once again, in her heart and in her legs.

“We want your AI to scan it. We need to know who it is” Evfra said calmly. However, Ryder could hear how Evfra was struggling to make his voice sound calm, in his tone, he was trying to hide his anger.

“SAM?”

“ _This will take a moment_ ” SAM replied.

A huge silence fell upon the room, every Angara in the room maintained their distance but didn’t turn their eyes off the box, or Evfra, or Do Xeel. Commander Do Xeel slowly turned her head, looking at one side of Ryder’s face. Ryder slowly raised her eyes looking at Evfra, who was fiercely looking at the box, his face said he was irritated, but his eyes were filled with sadness and pain, at least it was what Ryder saw.

“ _This was a female Angara, she wasn’t exposed to exaltation. However, her system indicates high levels of stress and injuries in her body. I conclude she was a prisoner_ ” SAM said.

“Do you know who she was?” Ryder asked.

When Ryder said _she_ , Evfra rapidly raised his head looking at Ryder with eyes staring to fill themselves with anger, when she noticed how Evfra was looking at her, she changed her view to Do Xeel, who was looking more preoccupied, looking directly at Ryder. Ryder slowly turned at the floor, she didn’t wanted to look at any Angara at this point, she would only feel sorry, considering how emotional they were.

“ _I cannot completely say who she was, her blood was at some point was mixed with other Angara’s, however, a major percent indicates that she was related to Evfra De Tershaav_ ”

“What?” Ryder asked as low as she could, shocked.

Evfra seemed to notice how Ryder reacted, and slowly began approaching her. Ryder looked that Evfra’s feet were getting closer and rapidly raised her head, she gave one step back raising one arm and opening her hand towards Evfra, looking directly at his eyes. Evfra stopped after seeing her movements, but felt concerned after seeing Ryder’s eyes filled with sadness and pity.

“ _His and her genes are alike, I conclude she was a type of parent_ ” SAM continued.

She slowly glanced at the at the body, but this time feeling sorry, not believing what SAM had just said.

“Well?” Evfra asked.

Ryder slowly lowered her head following her arm lowering at her side, she was then looking at the floor, and sighed. Her heart began raising, as the words were flowing through her neck, wanting to get out. She looked at Evfra with all the pity she felt and prepared her heart for the worse.


	7. Secrets II

Evfra was filling himself with concern, seeing how Ryder was looking at him. He still wanted to know who was this Angara, though, even if it was painful.

“Ryder?” Evfra softly asked.

“She….” Ryder said, but stopped realizing how Evfra would react. However, she decided to fill herself with courage and to release the words that wanted to get out. “She…was your mother…Evfra. SAM says, she was a prisoner…” her voice cracked.

Evfra took two steps back and looked at the floor, like if he couldn’t believe what Ryder just said. Ryder noticed from the corner of her eye that Commander Do Xeel covered her mouth with one hand, while she used the other to grasp at whatever she could to maintain her balance. Tears came cascading on her face. Ryder then turned her head to look at the commander and approached at her wanting to console her. Once Do Xeel was in Ryder’s arms, Caliza heard a loud crack of bones, she turned her head rapidly at were the crack sound came from, and saw blue blood splatted on the rocky wall. It was Evfra’s blood, anger took complete control over him, his right hand looked destroyed and it was trembling, his blood was flowing through it until it spilled on the floor, making a small puddle of blood. Ryder couldn’t see his expression, she could only see his back tightening more and more, but she could feel his pain. He looked like if he wanted to turn his head, maybe to see what was left of his beloved mother, however, he again turned to were he couldn’t see her. Ryder noticed his other hand tightening and trembling, and until there was no more to squeeze, he swung his arm with anger, preparing his hand to once again hit the wall.

“Evfra!” Ryder shouted, trying to stop him. Evfra’s hand stopped before it could be smashed in the rocky wall, combined with an anger that came from the bottom of Evfra’s soul. He slowly looked at Ryder, showing his pained expression, with tears trying to hold back, he then looked at his hand and slowly lowered to his side. The only thing one could hear in the base, was Do Xeel crying, she was really crying, loud and mournful.

“Why? They have never done this to us…disrespecting the gift of life” Do Xeel said, with a voice combined with anger and sadness.

“They’re taking advantage of you, they know how much you all love each other” Ryder softly said, hugging her slowly.

Do Xeel hugged Ryder back, trying to hide her pained expression on her shoulder, whimpering and releasing mournful tears. Caliza was starting to get emotional, she had never experienced this kind of compassion or sadness with the Angara, she could feel how Do Xeel was pressing herself on her shoulder, on her body, like a little baby seeking safety in her mother. This is what the Angara and Humans have in common, the sharing of feelings when hard times came.

“We have to stay strong” Ryder said.

“She was a good woman, she was like a mother to me, a teacher who guided me through my life. After all this years, I hoped she would be alive, and when she needed me… I couldn’t save her” Do Xeel said, breaking herself in tears again. “I couldn’t save her! How am I supposed to save my people, if I can’t save the ones I love?!” Do Xeel shouted, more pained, more mournful.

“Get a hold of yourself Xeel!” Evfra shouted fiercely, turning rapidly.

“Evfra!” Ryder said.

“Shut it Ryder! I know it’s painful, it’s more painful for me, but this isn’t the time to take our time and mourn, we have to fight back!" 

“What’s wrong with you? Didn’t you cared about your mother at all? If you don’t want to mourn her, then fine, but let Commander Do Xeel release her pain!”

“I wouldn’t expect a Human to understand, by being in the resistance you know that sometimes, the ones you love will become your enemy and you will have to kill them, what difference does this make?!” Evfra shouted fiercely, as loud as he could, loud enough to make an eco in the hole base. He swung his destroyed hand and hit the table where the box was. Again, again, and again.

“Evfra! Evfra stop!” Ryder shouted, trying to hold her tears.

The more he hit the table, the more his hand was deforming. He then took his other hand and began hitting the table, tears streaming down his face.

“Evfra!” Ryder’s voice cracked, finally releasing her tears.

Evfra was yelling and crying, showing his weak side to everyone. Ryder felt a chill through her body, once she noticed that his other hand began bleeding, she released Commander Do Xeel and slowly began approaching at Evfra, who didn’t looked like he was going to stop. Caliza put a hand on his right shoulder, but he immediately shoved her hand away.

“You don’t understand!” He shouted fiercely, looking at her. His eyes were filled with anger and sadness, his tears came cascading, burning his face. He then continued to hit the table again, and again.

“Evfra! Stop, please stop!” Ryder shouted.

Evfra yelled with all his might and hit the table faster when he heard Ryder begging him to stop. Ryder didn’t had another choice. When he raised both of his arms to once again hit the table, Ryder rushed and hugged him, pressing her body against his.

“I know it’s painful, I know what it feels like! But hurting yourself won’t do any good, if you have to cry then cry, but don’t hurt yourself, you will only make others worry about you, so please…” Ryder said, with her tears flowing on her face.

Evfra paralyzed, looking at front, though he wasn’t specifically looking at something, he was just looking at his front. He slowly lowered his hands without trying to push away Ryder, lowering his head as well, until he was looking at Ryder. Once he stopped, she raised her face to look at him, he stopped crying and his face looked serious but calmed.

“Don’t cry” Evfra whispered softly.

Ryder slowly released him, without taking her eyes off him.

“Are you okay?” Ryder asked.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about my hand” Evfra said, looking at his destroyed hand.

“Not that…” Ryder said, cleaning up her tears.

“Oh… a little better”

“Good”

Ryder glanced at the metal box, feeling sorry. The Kett have used the Angara for prisoners, or to turn them into more Kett, but they haven’t killed any of their prisoners for _this_ , not until now.

“I will go and destroy those bastards” Ryder said angrily.

“At the heavily protected base?” Evfra asked.

“They have a huge amount of prisoners in there, if I save them, they will receive a huge hit”

Evfra glanced at his mother’s corpses and then looked at Commander Do Xeel.

“Fine then, if you need help, you can count on us” Evfra added, looking at Ryder.

“Thanks” Ryder said, giving a small smile to Evfra.

Commander Do Xeel approached Ryder and gave her a compassionate smile, she then took Ryder’s right hand and hold it for few seconds.

“Please, avenge Evfra’s mother, my teacher” Do Xeel softly said.

“I will, she will then rest in peace”

“It’s not about peace pathfinder, it’s about respect”

“Understood”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I hope you have a plan Ryder” Cora said.

“Of course I do, the good thing is, that the base is not so highly defended this time, there’s only fifteenth Wraiths, thirty Chosen, one turret and ten Anointed, that’s all”

“So, will this require a lot of shooting?” Drack asked.

“Yep, so get ready”

The three were at the top of the same snowy hill, where Ryder and the three Angara were before. Voeld’s winds were as cold as always but this time, they weren’t that strong.

“Get ready team” Ryder said. She took out her sniper rifle and leaned on a frozen rock and aimed for the turret, she took a cold deep breath, and gave her first shot. Once the eco of the shot was heard, the Kett began running for cover, but three Anointed found were they were and began shooting at them, luckily, the bullets didn’t hit them, they were still too far. All of the Wraiths began running at them, running up the hill, some slid down, but didn’t gave up.

“Let them come, we will kill them here!” Ryder shouted, still shooting at the turret. Every shot she gave, released a long sigh, every reload she gave, took a cold deep breath. She just needed few more shots to destroy the turret, however, a Wraith came behind her and attacked her, making her shot go other way. She stood up quickly and took out her Omni blade, and stabbed it in the Wraith’s neck with anger, spilling blood on her armor, she stabbed the Wraith again and again, remembering Evfra’s mother, remembering Evfra’s pain.

“Ryder, you’re done!” Cora shouted.

Ryder didn’t realized that she kept stabbing the Wraith, even though it was already dead. She released a frustrated sigh and looked at Cora, where behind her, Drack was enjoying the last Wraiths by filling them with bullets and stabs.

“You ok?” Cora asked.

“Yeah…” Ryder replied.

Ryder again took out her sniper rifle and gave the two remaining shots at the turret. Once it exploded, every Kett was shooting at them, but the bullets went flying besides them or besides their heads. Ryder could hear the zoom sound flying besides her ears.

“Come on, let’s give them a warm greeting” Ryder said pleasantly, walking straight to the Nomad.

“I like how you think kid” Drack said, walking behind Ryder.

Once inside the Nomad, Ryder grabbed the steering wheel and squeezed it, one finger after another with delight, she stepped on the gas pedal with all she had, making the Nomad to quickly accelerate, snow went flying behind the vehicle, making a trial in the air of flying snow. She drove in the direction of the base with all of the Nomad’s potential.

“Ryder!” Cora shouted, desperately. Tightening her hands on the seat belt.

The Nomad went down hill with an incredible speed, but it didn’t took long before the vehicle could kill some of the Kett. After literally crashing on the Kett base entrance, Ryder jumped out and took her assault rifle, shooting at the nearest Kett on the head.

“Drack! Take care of the Anointed!” Ryder shouted.

“You got it!” Drack replied, running towards the first Anointed he saw, knocking it down.

The Chosen weren’t that much of a problem, it was the Anointed that annoyed Ryder. Suddenly, she began feeling some vibrations that were getting closer and closer, she looked at Cora, who also seemed to notice. _Where do they come from?_ Ryder thought. But the answer wasn’t far.                                                                                               An Angara ship came flying above the Kett, and started shooting at them. The bullets were a strong rain itself, they didn’t shoot Drack, luckily. Ryder and Cora took cover behind the Nomad, as quick as they could, because some bullets went flying over their heads.

Ryder could only see how the Kett were receiving the bullets, how some shots sent the Kett’s head flying, some moved their bodies weirdly, one side of the body moved more than the other side, until the body fell to the floor, however, still receiving bullets.

Blood spilled everywhere, it came out of their bodies like a water fountain, making an enormous puddle of blood on the floor. The sound of the bullets were so loud, that the winds of Voeld could no longer be heard, and instead of snowy winds, smoke started emerging from the floor.

 

Once it stopped Ryder leaned to the front, with the smoke slowly disappearing, she saw, was a huge amount of dead bodies on the floor, some with heads and some with not, but they all had blood spilled on their armor with bullet holes added. She stood up quickly, looking for Drack, there was no sign of him. Then the Angara ship flew away, towards the same direction they first came.

“Where’s Drack?” Ryder asked, concerned.

“I don’t see him” Cora replied.

“Drack!” Ryder shouted.

“Relax kid, I’m here!” Drack replied, appearing from behind a containment box. He released a loud delighted chuckle, after seeing the dead Kett on the floor. “Aw shit, they didn’t let me some. Oh wait” Drack aimed for a Chosen on the floor that was supposed to be dead, but looking at it closely, it was still alive, struggling, but alive. Drack shot at it in the head, blowing it off.

“There! That should do it” Drack said, and started walking over the Kett bodies towards Ryder.

“Ryder” Evfra said, through Ryder’s Omni tool.

“Yes?” Ryder asked, raising her left arm, looking at her Omni tool.

“Do you still need any help?”

“Nah, we’re good, thanks for the aid” Ryder replied, looking at the dead Kett.

“Call us if you need anything”

“Roger that, thanks again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who have read this far and for the kudos as well.  
> I have been extremely busy in school so if I don't publish next week, you know why.


	8. Secrets. III

 

The three didn’t worried when they walked inside of the base. Everything was quiet, even Voeld’s winds were barely heard from the inside. Nothing had changed, there were still black dots marked on the floor and on the walls because of the explosions Ryder caused, the only difference was that, there weren’t any containment boxes with ammo or supplies. The Kett actually decided to stop stacking supplies here, _they aren’t that stupid after all_ , Ryder thought.

“This looks suspicious” Ryder said.

“No, really?” Cora asked, with that sarcastic tone.

It didn’t took long, when they finally reached the facility. Nothing had changed, which made Ryder go uneasy, _why didn’t they took these prisoners? They didn’t had time? Aren’t they precious for them?_ Ryder thought. Again, a strange chill flew through Ryder’s spine, a strange aura emerged from the room. Suddenly, a pod came down slowly, Ryder and her team pointed at it with their guns, until it stopped three feet away in front of Ryder.

“I wouldn’t recommend that” A Kett voice ecoed around the room, Ryder looked around, seeking where that voice came from.

“SAM” Ryder said

“ _Scanning_ ”

“Why are you here pathfinder?” The Kett voice again ecoed.

“I’m here to save my people” she replied.

“ _Pathfinder, the voice comes from above on the right_ ”

The pod again flew up, then a Cardinal came from the right, floating, getting near the pod and then he touched it softly.

“You’re here to save your people?” The Kett asked, turning his head, looking at Ryder annoyed.

“Yes, and I will kill you if step on my way” Ryder shouted.

“I wouldn’t recommend that”

“Why not?”

“Are you here to save your people, or the one that’s in here?”

“I’m here to save all of them, including the one inside that pod” Ryder shouted, pointing with her finger at the floating pod.

The Cardinal’s expression changed from an annoyed one to a pleasant one, he released a small smile with delighted eyes. That expression send chills through Ryder’s body, making goosebumps. He then again looked at the pod, without changing his expression.

“Didn’t we send you a warning?” He asked.

Ryder felt a ‘pop’ through her body, a pop that made her feel those sharp needles poking her, from the inside of her, that went from her head to her toes. She remembered Evfra’s mother, Evfra’s and Do Xeel’s pain. Her heart began racing with anger, she tightened her weapon and began preparing herself for the worse.

“It seems you didn’t followed that warning” he added.

“You sended that warning to Tershaav! He followed what you asked, you never said anything about us coming in here!” Ryder shouted, irritated.

The more she talked with this Kett, the more she felt anger crushing her heart.

“Well then, it looks like I will have to make one for you”

The pod’s doors slowly began opening, Ryder changed her view from the Kett to the pod, wondering who will come out. The Cardinal then moved to the front of the pod, blocking Ryder’s view, she then saw that the Cardinal was trying to carry the one inside. He then turned, carrying a naked blue female Angara, unconscious .

“ _Ryder, she is related to Evfra, her genes are eighty percent alike, I conclude she is his sister_ ” SAM rapidly added.

Another ‘pop’ flew through Ryder’s body, but this one was bigger. All of her anger disappeared, turning into concern and panic. She paralyzed, her heart began aching, it felt like if she was going to have a heart attack, every part of her body was trembling, fear almost drove her out of reality, she could only focus on the female Angara, on the hope for Evfra, ignoring her surroundings, she could only think of the pain the death of his sister will inflict in Evfra’s heart.

She came back to reality, once she saw the Cardinal raising his arm, getting ready to inject her the exaltation substance.

“No, wait!” Ryder yelled terrified, extending her arm and opening her hand towards the Cardinal, while the other hand released the weapon. The Cardinal did stopped and looked at Ryder with a pleasant smile.

“I-I have a deal, do you like trades?” Ryder asked, nervously.

“Ryder, what are you doing?” Cora asked concerned. Ryder looked back at Cora with an anxious expression, and then looked back at the Cardinal again.

“I can give you something more valuable than her life” Ryder said.

“If her life is not as much valuable, why would you want to save her then?”

“She’s special to someone”

“What do you purpose?”

Ryder sighted, scared of what she was about to say.

“My life, for hers and for the ones in here”

“What?!” Cora and Drack shouted, shocked.

“Think about it, I’m the pathfinder who defeated the Archon, if you ‘capture’ me, how would others see you?” Ryder added, before Cora or Drack could say something else.

The Cardinal didn’t seemed convinced at first, but he then realized what kind of Kett he would become if he had the pathfinder as his prisoner, he smiled even more pleasantly, mixing himself in his own thoughts, getting out of reality.

“Very well” he replied quickly.

“Before you take me, release everyone in here, every last of them, and I want to see it with my own eyes, I promise I won’t run away”

“I hope you keep your word”

“I will”

The Cardinal flew down with the female Angara still in his arms, he stopped in front of Ryder and released the Angara. Ryder quickly reacted and slid down with her knees, managing to grab Evfra’s sister before she could hit the floor.

“Hey!” Cora shouted irritated at the Cardinal. But he just ignored her and gave a slow turn, he then flew up, towards a console on a part of the wall. He made a flew clicks here and there, then a quick and resounding ‘pop’ was heard around the room, all of the pods were released and began flying down one by one. Ryder made Evfra’s sister’s head to lean on her shoulder, she then raised her left arm and gave some clicks with the her other hand.

“Angara base, this is the pathfinder. We will need you to send cargo ships for the prisoners we released”

“Pathfinder, this is Commander Do Xeel, how many ships do you need?”

“Ah… maybe all of them” Ryder said, trying to count every pod that came down.

“Understood, we will be sending you aid immediately”

“Thanks” Ryder replied, turning off the radio frequency.

“No Ryder, you can’t do this, we need you” Cora said, preoccupied.

“No, right now, these people need hope, and I will give it to them” Ryder said, looking with a compassionate feeling at Evfra’s sister. “Hey!” Ryder shouted at the Cardinal. He turned back, wondering what will the pathfinder ask next.

“And do not ask for support while the Angara are picking up these people, or else, deal is off!” Ryder shouted, looking directly at him.

“As you wish” He replied.

“Ryder!” Cora shouted

“I know, I know, but you shouldn’t worry about me”

“It’s my duty to worry about you”

“Well, not this time”

“Ryder…”

“As the pathfinder, I order you to take these people to safety, and after you do, you will take command”

“Of what?” Cora said, raising her voice.

Ryder stood up, and softly embraced Evfra’s sister in her arms, carrying her in a compassionate way in which it looked like a mother carrying her baby.

“Everything” Ryder softly replied. She gave a slow turn and walked besides Cora and then Drack, she could feel the concern from them, but right now, this was the only way to save these people.

“Help the others, aid will not take long to get here” Ryder said, without looking back at her crew members.

Ryder stopped, as she was wondering if this was in fact the only way to save these prisoners, she raised her head and looked at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and released a stressed sigh. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at Evfra’s sister, Ryder could feel joy and relief, knowing that this would bring hope to Evfra.

“I hope you will thank me later Evfra” Ryder said, she then release a frustrated but relieved grunt, and walked towards the entrance.

 

 

 

“That’s the last one” Ryder said, looking at the last cargo ship fly away, towards the Angara base.“How’s Evfra’s sister?” Ryder added, getting close to Cora, who was in the Nomad.

“She’s fine” Cora replied sharply. Looking straight to the Nomad’s consoles.

Ryder looked back at the Kett base entrance, and saw that the Cardinal was staring straight at them.

“You don’t have to do this” Cora said, with anger on her tone.

“I know, that’s why I’m counting on all of you to take me out of here” Ryder replied, looking at Drack, who was sitting besides Evfra’s sister, still unconscious.

“But I thought-”

“Do you really thought I would stay here, and keep my word to this monsters?” Ryder asked, lowering her voice.

“Well…”

“I am staying here, I will keep my part of the deal, but the deal didn’t included you rescuing me”

Cora laughed a little, looking at Ryder with an unbelieving expression, Drack turned his head and looked at Ryder and then at Cora, not knowing what’s going on.

“Stop it, the Cardinal will think of this being suspicious” Ryder said.

“Ok, you can count on us pathfinder” Cora said, more calmly.

“You better come and rescue me” Ryder added, once again lowering her voice. “Or else, you will have to deal with all the stress and problems of being a pathfinder, besides, I don’t want to become a Kett”

“I know Ryder, don’t worry, I won’t let you become one of those ugly things, considering how ugly you are now”

“Ok, time for you to go” Ryder said glancing at Drack, walking slowly backwards “Take care of her” she pointed at Evfra’s sister.

“Don’t worry, kid, we will” Drack replied.

The Nomad’s doors closed. The Nomad suddenly began glowing, and within a few seconds, it disappeared, just like that. _So, this is how fast travel looks like from the outside_ , Ryder thought.

“Human!” The Cardinal shouted fiercely at Ryder.

“I’m coming!” Ryder shouted back, angrily. She turned and started walking straight to the base entrance “You don’t have to yell!”

Ryder acted as calm as she could, she couldn’t deny that she was walking directly to her death, or at a new life she will definitely won’t like. Once she walked besides the Cardinal, she felt trapped, she could kill him, unfortunately, he took away her weapons just in case. He was walking just behind her, she sighed to relieve her nervousness, but it didn’t worked this time. Her hands began trembling the more she walked into the base, the sharp needles began pocking her again. However, deep inside, she was calm, knowing that her crew will come and save her.


	9. Rescue Plan

 

“Where do all these people come from?” Evfra asked irritated, demanding information of what was going.

“The pathfinder sended them, they come from the Kett base” Do Xeel replied, approaching at Evfra from behind.

“So, she managed to get them out” Evfra said, crossing his arms. “They won’t be staying here!”

“It’s good to see you have returned to your old self. Don’t worry I’ve contacted the Initiative, they will come and pick them off” Do Xeel said, looking at both of his hands covered with bandages, one covered more than the other.

“This is what happens when you decide to help aliens” Evfra said, pointing at the Milky Way people with fierce eyes.

Do Xeel ignored him, and decided to look how some of the Angara soldiers attended the aliens by giving them food and heat, Ryder’s crew helped as well, running from here and there to get aid, she felt such compassion, that she couldn’t avoid to smile, seeing how her people and aliens helped each other made her think that this is how the Angara and these Aliens would have greet each other on first contact, if it wasn’t for the Kett.

“She helped us to save the Moshae, remember?” Do Xeel asked softly, looking at Evfra.

“You don’t have to remind me”

“By the way, where’s the pathfinder?” Do Xeel asked, searching for Ryder throughout the people with her eyes.

“How am I supposed to know?”

“Evfra!” Cora shouted, running through the crowd.

Evfra and Do Xeel turned their view at Cora, seeing her running through the crowd, and behind her, Drack came rushing, making his way through the people as fast as he could. Evfra placed a hand on his face irritated, he then released an annoyed grunt, after seeing how ridiculous Ryder’s crew members looked.

“Evfra” Cora shouted, once again, but getting near Evfra.

“You don’t have to yell, I can hear you loud and clear” Evfra replied, lowering his hand.

“We need your help”

“Haven’t we helped you enough?” Evfra replied, raising his voice.

“The pathfinder, Ryder, she was captured”

“What?” Liam and Vetra shouted at the same time, shocked, with anger in their tone. They were attending some of the prisoners when they rapidly stood up, looking at Cora.

“You were supposed to protect her!” Liam shouted fiercely.

“You even took Drack with you!” Vetra shouted, pointing at Drack.

“She traded herself for the people we rescued” Cora insisted.

“Where is she now?” Jaal asked concerned, coming from between the Milky Way people with Akksul.

“She’s still in the base, that’s why we came as fast as we could to get help, we need your help Evfra, Do Xeel, before the Kett calls for more support” Cora said, looking at Evfra and Do Xeel starting to feel desperate.

“Hey! What’s all the racket?” Peebee asked, coming from behind Liam.

“Ryder’s trapped in the Kett base” Liam replied irritated.

“Wait, what?” Peebee asked shocked. “How?”

“And why would we help? Isn’t this enough?” Evfra continued, pointing at all of the preople in the base, looking at Cora. “She decided to trade herself. It was her decision, her consequences”

“Listen kid” Drack said irritated, getting close to Evfra. “She didn’t only traded herself for her people, she traded herself for your sister as well” He added, looking at Evfra directly in his eyes.

Evfra turned his serious expression, into a slightly surprised one, uncrossing his arms.

“What?” Evfra softly asked, with a tone like if he couldn’t believe it. He glanced at Cora, and she gave him a small smile.

“Where is she?” Evfra demanded.

“She’s with one of your soldiers, she was naked, so, they got her some clothes” Cora replied.

“Are you not, lying it to me?”

“We would never lie, when it comes to Ryder’s actions”

Evfra stared at the floor for some time, his heart began racing once again, he never thought this would happen, not after seeing what was left of his beloved mother. Do Xeel stared at him, feeling glad that he was gaining hope, gaining a reason to live. She approached at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, she then looked at Cora with a grateful expression.

“Brother…”. A voice flew between Ryder’s crew, until it reached Evfra’s ears. He slowly raised his face, to see if it was truly her, to see if it was truly her sister. Do Xeel and Ryder’s crew turned their heads to were the voice came from, seeing that she was just behind Vetra. Vetra moved a side, not taking her eyes off the female Angara, revealing her to Evfra. The two siblings stared at each other, with eyes filled of joy and love, both hearts racing as fast as love could make a heart beat.

“Yeshva” Evfra softly said.

“Evfra…” Yeshva replied, with tears cascading on her face.

Evfra walked rapidly, walking between the crew, who were stepping a side for him to walk. Evfra opened his arms and they both embraced each other with tender love.

“You’re…alive” Evfra said, placing one hand on her head and the other on her waist, hugging her close, afraid of loosing her again. They both shared a loving moment, her warm tears flew through her face and his uniform, and didn’t seemed to stop.

“I missed you” she said, placing both hands on his back.

“I missed you as well” Evfra softly replied, with a tone filled only with love and compassion.

Both hearts, beating form chest to chest. Brother and sister together again, a moment that they didn’t expected, but filled their souls with joy and hope. Jaal and Akksul looked surprised of seeing Evfra reacting like this, they thought that this side of him had died long time ago, but they felt relieved seeing this moment finally happen, a moment that few keep hope in.

“Sorry to interrupt” Cora said, clearing her throath, approaching at Evfra from behind “We need to hurry”

“What do you need?” Evfra asked, without letting go of his sister.

“A group of Angara soldiers to cover us, while we’re searching for Ryder”

“If you don’t mind, I will go with you. I personally want to thank her for bringing my sister back”

“Well then, let’s hurry”

 

* * *

 

Ryder followed the Cardinal to another part of the base, passing the facility room. Caliza’s heart was racing with fear, she wanted to run and hide while her team came for her, but she couldn’t. Her legs felt like the noodles each time she walked further and further from the entrance, she began getting dizzy, the hallway moved from one way to another in her mind. She couldn’t focus properly, she didn’t wanted to become a Kett and kill her friends, she’d rather die. The Cardinal then stopped in front of closed doors, Ryder as well. He turned and looked at her, from feet to toes, the doors suddenly opened, the Cardinal then turned and walked inside of the dark room. Lights began flashing, illuminating the room, Ryder filled herself with courage and walked inside of the room, the doors slammed close behind her. Inside, the Cardinal was tapping on a console, when he finished, he looked at Ryder with a pleasant expression.

“Take off your uniform” He said.

Ryder came back to reality and looked at the Cardinal confused, not understanding what he just said.

“Quickly!” He shouted.

Ryder then realized what he was talking about and started to do what was asked, feeling the cold surrounding her. A pod on the wall then opened, releasing mist and a hissing sound. The Cardinal began installing some weird tubes, putting them together or connecting them with the pod, on what it looked the only pod on the small room.

“Don’t you know what quickly means?!” The Cardinal shouted irritated.

“Shut up for once! I’m doing my best to be quick, can’t you see?” Ryder shouted annoyed, taking off her uniform ‘s last part.                                                      Once she took everything off, she threw her uniform at the Cardinal with annoyance, however, he ignored her intention and pointed at the pod. She walked towards the pod, feeling the frozen floor on each step she gave. Ryder placed a feet inside of the pod, which was colder, she then used her hands to grasp the pod’s doors and placed her other feet inside, she released the doors and made her body to turn around, looking at the outside. She felt how the pod’s door began moving and slowly began closing. She started getting nervous, she began breathing rapidly and vapor came out with each breath she released. Darkness was surrounding her, she saw the Cardinal walking away, then darkness covered her completely.

 

 

 

“Can’t we hurry up?” Liam demanded, while sitting on one of the Angara cargo ship's seat.

“You wanted a group of soldiers, didn’t you?” Evfra asked, while stepping inside the ship.

“Cora did, not me. I just want to save Ryder”

“Is she special to you?” Evfra asked a little bit curious, grabbing one handle on the ceiling of the ship.

“She’s our leader, our friend. And our best pathfinder, I think. She cares about every specie on this galaxy”

“Except the Kett” Evfra added.

“Right!”

“You truly care about her, don’t you?”

“We all do, it was thanks to her that we completed things that brought hope to our people, she changed us”

Evfra didn’t said anything, he just thought about Ryder, _was she really that special for others?_ , _he saved his sister, but why? Was it for her to look more trustworthy? Was it to gain his trust?, maybe,_ Evfra thought, but for whatever the reason, he was in debt with her, however, it didn’t mean that he was going to trust her right away, he still had to keep his guard up. Three soldiers then climbed up aboard the ship as quick as they could, sitting on the available seats.

“Are we ready?” The pilot said, looking back at the group. Everyone nod their heads.

“You’re allowed to start” Evfra said.

Without saying a word, the pilot stared the engine and the doors slowly closed. The ship began raising itself, blowing off snow and small rocks around, but it stood there, until the other two ships started their engines, and when they finally raised themselves, the three ships flew down the cliff, snow freezing on the ship’s windows. They flew straight once they were near the ground.

“Liam, do you read me?” Cora said, through the omni tool frequency.

“I do Harper”

“Your ship will go down first, if it is okay with Evfra”

Liam looked at Evfra, he looked back at him with a serious expression.

“Do what you like” Evfra added, turning his head to look at the Kett base, that was getting near.

“He says it’s fine” Liam said.

“See you there” Cora added, and a fast static was heard through the Omni tool.

Liam lowered his arms to his legs and sighed, Evfra was looking at his with such curiosity, _was it really that possible to feel like this because of someone?_ He forgot how caring for someone felt, and he hoped he would revive that feeling now that his sister is back. But, all of this because of one person, she was just a pathfinder after all, right?

“We’re almost there” The pilot said.

“Prepare yourselves” Evfra said, raising his voice. Every Angara soldier started preparing their weapons and checking their armor, making sure everything was fine. Liam stood up and grabbed a handle, getting close to Evfra.

“Do you think she’s fine?” Liam asked concerned, looking at the floor. Evfra looked at him without feeling any pity for him or for Ryder, he was returning the favor she made for him, nothing else, nothing at all.

“I can’t tell, and I don’t want to give you false hopes” Evfra said, looking at him.

“Sometimes, small hope is what we need to live” Liam said softly, with sadness on his tone.

“Even if it’s small?”

“Small things can make big changes”

Evfra grunted a little irritated. “Small things haven’t worked for us so well”

“Maybe you need to learn how to make them work” Liam said, looking at him.

Evfra stared at him for few seconds, he then turned his head looking at the floor, trying to understand what he just said, it is logical that small or few things are not appropriate for big things, they normally make the big things go wrong. Or, was it that he didn’t had to think logical? Evfra felt confused, he released a small grunt, trying to figure out that phrase. _Why are humans so difficult to understand?_ He thought.

“We’re here!” The pilot shouted.

Evfra raised his head and approached at the pilot, to get a clearer view of the base. First thing he saw out the window, were Kett bodies all over the place. _The pathfinder and her crew did this_? He though surprised.

“Prepare yourselves!” Evfra shouted, without turning back at his soldiers.

They immediately did as ordered and prepared their gear.

“Are you ready Evfra?” Liam said, playfully. Getting near him.

“Do you really have to say that?” Evfra asked a little disgusted, giving on step to the side to get away from him.

“Fine, I won’t say it next time”

“Please”.


	10. Rescue Plan. II

 

“Stay here dammit!” Evfra shouted “Your crew can do whatever you want, but Jaal needs to stay here!”

“Why? He’s under my command, he should come as well” Cora said.

“You don’t need two Angara to rescue a pathfinder”

“Why don’t you leave Akksul?” Jaal doubtfully asked, not being sure of what he just said.

“I won’t leave a traitor in charge of my soldiers!”

“Why not? Ryder trusts him”

“She’s a fool on trusting an Angara like him that easily!”

“If Ryder trusts him, so will I” Jaal said, walking over the Kett bodies towards the base entrance.

“Jaal! I’m the one who doesn’t trusts Akksul” Evfra fiercely shouted.

“I’ll take Jaal. The rest of you stay here and help the Angara if more enemies appear” Cora said and followed Jaal.

“Human! You’re supposed to-” Evfra shouted. He then released a frustrated grunt and looked back at Akksul. “Fine! Akksul will be in charge, but if I come back and see my soldiers dead, I swear…” Evfra began raising his voice, and pointed at Akksul fiercely. “I will kill you with my bare hands”

Akksul then bowed his head towards Evfra. “I will take care of your soldiers, commander”

“You better” Evfra then looked at his soldiers. “Those who were supposed to come with me, stay, I already have two annoying companions”

Evfra stared running to catch up with the others, frustrated and irritated, he began regretting his aid on this mission. Once inside, Jaal and Cora acted as silently and sneaky as they could, hiding behind whatever they could. Evfra however, walked slowly, without hiding behind anything, just behind his two companions, watching how ridiculous they were when the tried to act as spies or something. Evfra released an irritated sigh, and decided to walk ahead of them.

“You don’t need to act like that, if there’s a Kett, we will shoot it anyways” Evfra said, without looking back at them.

They both looked at each other with an uncomfortable look, realizing that Evfra was right. They came out of their hiding place and walked just behind Evfra, but still being alert of their surroundings, more than ever.

“There it is” Cora whispered, pointing at the facility room entrance.

They all took out their weapons and slowly approached at the entrance, Evfra was the first to notice the Cardinal doing something. He was luckily looking at the front, Evfra and the rest were behind him. Cora noticed, from her point of view, that he was typing on a floating console-tablet like. It wasn’t there before, it wasn’t big one, but a small neither, it was a perfect sized console that you could carry it anywhere. The Cardinal didn’t looked like he was aware of his enemies behind him, it was then when Cora decided to do her next move. She slowly approached at the Cardinal, Jaal and Evfra stayed in their place, realizing what was Cora doing. When she got close enough, she fiercely swung her weapon and hit the Cardinal in his head. The Cardinal grunted and fell to the ground, taking the console with him. Cora aimed at his head before he could even get up. As soon as the Cardinal felt the weapon touching his head, he didn’t attempted on getting up. But he slowly turned his head, looking at Cora.

“Where’s the Pathfinder?” Cora shouted.

“She no longer belongs to you” The Cardinal calmly replied.

“Where is she?!” Cora shouted louder, pressing her weapon against his head.

The Cardinal chuckled in delight, seeing how desperate they were for a Pathfinder. He could only imagine their reaction when the Pathfinder transforms into one of them, pleasant revenge will come to the Kett once again.

“She’s not here, at least it looks like it, all of the pods are open” Evfra said. Looking at the pods around the room.

“Stay here Cora, and watch him. We will go and try to find her, but if he tries something, kill him.” Jaal added.

“Copy that”

 

 

 

“Where could she be?” Jaal asked concerned.

"How am I supposed to know? However, it's a small base, we should be able to find her"

"It would be better if we spread out"

"Then I will go this way" Evfra said, pointing one way. "We will meet back here in ten minutes"

"Stay strong and clear"

They both went in different ways and saw different things. Evfra was beggining to get tired of this, he couldn’t find her no matter where he saw. _Maybe she's gone_. Evfra began to think there was no way he could find her without the Cardinal stating her location. But she saved her sister, she brought hope to him once again

"Damn it! Where the hell is she?"

He began sprinting from door to door, he wanted to finish up quick maybe Jaal already found her, impossible,he would already say something. Evfra kept sprinting, until a door opened, leading to a dark room, he stooped. Analyzing the door that just opened, Evfra looked around, there was nothing to search if he kept going foward, he looked back at the dark room and grunted.

"I hate rescuing aliens"

He started walking into the dark room until the doors closed behind him, little on he realized, it wasn’t a dark room, it was a dark hallway that didn't seemed to end. The more he walked the more suspicious Evfra started feeling, he thought the hallway would never end, until a soft green light began appearing at the end. Evfra saw it and began walking faster, and faster. His heart began racing the more he got closer, like if he knew Ryder was there, it was weird, last time he felt this was with his sister , but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to see her, he wanted to save her, the one who saved her sister. The light got brighter and brighter, until he got to the end of the hallway, what he only saw, were Kett tanks, those tanks where the Kett put their prisoners to slowly turn them into Kett. He carefully looked around and hid quicky behind a tank once he saw a Chosen examining one filled tank. Luckily, the Kett didn't saw him. Evfra slowly leaned to the front to see what he was doing, the Chosen was tapping on the console connected to the tank, when he gave a final click, the water in the tank began turning green.

The Chosen turned his head and shouted, Evfra couldn't see to who he was shouting to, but he was prepared for anything. Evfra leaned back into the wall, looking at the ceiling, wondering what he should do, kill them? But if he did, he wouldn't know where they kept Ryder, he sighed in frustration and leaned once again to the front.

He immediately felt an enormous chill through his body, once he saw that another Chosen as holding Ryder on his arms, without taking his eyes of her, he began loading his weapon. Another Chosen walked besides his companion that was holding Ryder and said a few things to the other Chosen who prepared the tank. He then climed up on some weird looking stairs, and opened the top of the tank, Evfra felt anger consuming his heart, he squeezed his weapon and aimed at the Chosen who opened the tank.

When the Chosen streched his arms to receive the Pathfinder, a shot blew his head and blood splatted all over making a huge thud once the body fell. The two Kett remaining turned their heads rapidly to where the shot came from, and one of them received a headshot before he could even know who shot him. The remaining Chosen with Ryder, tugged her more and ran back to the same door he came from, but it wasn't long enough before he got a shot on his arm.

He stopped, releasing Ryder with his wounded arm, he began grunting and decided to keep walking but Evfra shot him again, but this time in his leg. He fell but he didn't let go of Ryder, he stood up on his knees and remained there. He could feel Evfra’s cold presence behind him, getting closer and closer, Evfra slowly walked besides him, looking at him, with cold and fierce eyes. The Chosen grunted at him fiercely, staring at him with his green angry eyes.

Evfra smiled at him with a malicious expression, he then looked at Ryder. Evfra kneeled down in front of him, and before the Chose could grunt at him again, Evfra aimed at his neck and gave a last shot. The Chose began gasping for air, blood cascading from his neck, Evfra slowly grabbed Ryder, one hand grabbing her back while the other grabbing her legs. Then, the Chosen finally fell back, releasing his last breath, remaining in an odd position.

Evfra lowered his head and stared at Caliza's cheeks covered with her hair and blood. His hand moved by itself and touched her hair, moving it to side revealing Caliza's face. His heart began pounding when he saw her face, so calm, so innocent. He softly touched her cheek feeling her soft skin. His lips began feeling hot, with the desire to do something with them, he couldn’t stop this feeling, this human has brought him something new, something strange that ached in his heart. He would had continued, if it wasn’t for Jaal talking to him through his radio frequency.

"Evfra? Evfra?!" Jaal shouted.

Evfra came back to reality and quickly answered.

"Yes, Jaal?" Evfra replied, coming back to his serious tone.

"Are you ok? You didn't answered"

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Any news? I couldn't find her"

"I found her"

"You did?" Jaal asked, excited.

"Yes but..." Evfra realizee she was naked, he looked at her from head to toes, he suddenly felt a little hot.

"Your pathfinder, she doesn't has any clothes" he added, blushing.

"What?" Jaal asked.

"Didn't you heard me? Ryder is naked you fool!"

"Yes I know, I heard you the first time"

"What now? If she comes out like this she'll struggle"

"She'll what?"

"She'll struggle in the cold. In other words, she'll die."

"Give her your Rofjinn"

"What? No!" Evfra shouted

"Please Evfra, she saved your sister"

"I know, I didn’t forgot, why don't you come and you do it?"

"I would if I was there. Just do it, I'll inform Cora"

"No, wait-"

A quick static was heard in the radio frequency. Evfra released a frustrated scream from the bottom of his chest. He slowly placed Ryder on the floor and began untying his Rofjinn, irritated.

"I can't believe this!"

Without the belts holding his Rofjinn, it looked like a weird blanket, the front was shorter than the back. He quickly placed his Rofjinn on Ryder and cuddled her in. He carried her once again and headed to the same door he came from, grunting angrily on each step he gave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have a little break to complete the next 10 chapters but I will make them as fast as I can.


End file.
